People's Republic of China
With great ambition, the People's Republic of China reached from the shores of Earth out to the stars. At the dawn of the new space age, the renaissance of the red nation brought about great upheaval and opportunities. As one of the great powers of Earth, the People's Republic ceased new worlds and new frontiers. Industry and Innovation China's industrial prowess focuses on high-tech components, rare, and manufactured alloys. Among its greatest technical achievements are advanced exo-skeletons, bionics and high-end handheld weaponry. Whilst Chinese AI systems are not as advanced as others, unmanned combat units and drones are the backbone of its planet-bound forces and exported to many of its minor allied nations. Politics and Allegiances Seeking to dominate the political and economic landscape of the eastern globe, China created a widely spread bloc of nations including states in south-east Asia, central Asia and the eastern coast of Africa. These nations are connected through a massive, half elusive trade and infrastructure network, creating intentional dependancies and securing China's position at the top. Military People's Liberation Cosmo Navy The Chinese Cosmo Navy is a massive force specializing in force projection and planetary operations rather than ship-to-ship combat. Its doctrine favors automated kill vehicles and interceptor drones over manned fighter craft, sacrificing a human pilot's versatility for the ability to create smaller, more agile fighter drones which can be deployed in huge numbers. Tied into this is the fleets excellent drone-carrier capability. The more conventional vessels of the Chinese cosmo navy are predominantly average destroyers and light cruisers. Rather than Battleships, the Cosmo Navy favors more fragile Battlecruisers of equal firepower. People's Liberation Army As one of the largest standing armies in the Solar System, the People's Liberation Army maintains a strong military tradition. While the bulk of its forces focuses on light infantry and specializes in urban warfare, large contingents are devoted to mechanized heavy infantry, which has proven extremely successful in several campaigns. Specialist Force Nanchang The Nanchang specialist forces are aerospace drop troops acting in close conjunction with the Cosmo Navy. These elite soldiers are picked from the best performing soldiers of the People's Liberation Army and receive high-end equipment. Terran Territories The population, industry and technological center of the People's Republic are concentrated along the "New Silk Road", the global infrastructure network raised by China across most of Eurasia and Africa. Outside the confines of the population centers, much of the nation remains rural. The Silk Road itself has most notably led to the south-east Chinese sea protectorates and the eastern bloc of Africa, both of which have become practical provinces of China by 2180. Offworld Territories China's expansion in the Solar System followed roughly the same concept as its global assertion of power. In lending its support to select and favorable nations, the People's Republic aimed to create a self-contained system of economy and infrastructure without reliance on the cooperation of other nations outside its sphere of influence. The pinnacle of this development was the first large-scale interplanetary colony founded by the Chinese Bloc on Mars. Shenzhou Monument (Near Earth Space) Operating in low-earth orbit, the Shenzhou Monument is both a national symbol and a research and development facility of the People's Republic of China. Spectacular displays of military and technological prowess are shown off from this platform annually. The People's Palace (Near Earth Space) Used as a supposed showcase of the utopia created by the party, the People's Palace is a series of habitat stations functioning completely self-sufficient. It is one of the largest near-earth colonies. Red Gate (Earth: Lagrange Point 1) The focal point of China's new "Cosmic Silk Road" is the gateway to interplanetary travel: Lagrange Point 1 of Earth. Here, the Red Gate was created, the single largest industrial/military station of the People's Republic. The main purpose of this station is to facilitate the civilian traffic of China and its allies. New Utopia (Mars: Planitia Utopia) The first and largest heavily populated colony on Mars was from the beginning under strict government control, exercising a hundred-year-long plan to claim the Martian frontier. Whilst New Utopia itself was a success and created a massive metropolis under the surface of Mars, it's the main purpose of seeding an entirely new province for the Chinese People's Republic was never achieved. Most of the frontier settlements seeded from Utopia went on to become strongholds of the Free Mars Movement. Skyward Frontier (Asteroid Belt) The skyward frontier is a constellation of asteroids arranged in the belt and connected with loose tethers to create a complex of habitat and industrial stations facilitating maintenance and administrative tasks for the interplanetary journeys of Chinese vessels between Earth and the Jovian System. The frontier outpost grew into a larger metropolis of the Belt and became one of the few places of vibrant trade between China and other major off-world territories of the UN. Republic Jovia (Jupiter: Galilean Moons) Following the relative failure of the New Utopia plan, a new project was issued to colonize the Galilean Moons and establish a trading network in the Jovian System. This Chinese megaproject remains in the early stages of its development, although a number of manned bases and one notable colony already exist and officially constitute the so-called "Republic Jovia". Kategorie:Browse Kategorie:Faction Kategorie:Earth Kategorie:China